Mission MS One
by acidofilo
Summary: Viewing a space station that becomes a nightmare for Jane and Maura. They must show solidarity and courage to get out of there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is a big challenge for me because I wrote it in English! I needed help to be proofed and I found someone who is very great! So this story is also her. Thanks G! **

**I like science-fiction and Rizzoli&isles. So…**

Jane had risen early. She started dressing, after eating her breakfast and taking a shower.

When she saw her FBI issued gun and badge on her night stand, she felt a shiver on down her back.

She had not worn either since the attempted murder of Senator Philips three months earlier. She clearly remembered that day. She was on a mission, looking for a group of extremists who targeted the senator. After having investigated for months, the FBI had decided they had enough evidence to arrest the would be murderers. Some were at their hideout but others had been spotted near the building where the senator was to give a lecture. Jane's team was ordered to intercept them before they could reach Philips. Jane teamed up with agent Frost and they were with the Senator in the main room when three men burst in and opened fire on Philips.

Agent Frost fired off twice and shot two men, the third had time to shoot in the direction of the senator, but agent Jane Rizzoli had stopped the bullet with her body and took the shot intended for Philips. As a result Rizzoli's wound kept her far away from the office for three months, and now it was time to come back to work.

She dressed, puting her badge and her gun in her belt. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath in while closing her eyes. After a short moment, she turned away and took her car keys and closing the apartment door behind her.

Frost was waiting at his desk when she arrived. «Hey Jane! Welcome back to the team! You're ok?"

Jane had a big smile for her teammate. "Hey Frost! Yea I'm back! One hundred percent operational, ready to go at it! »

Frost was conducting a briefing to inform Jane of the cases that FBI was working when the captain called out to her. « Rizzoli! In my office! » Jane got up and went into the office, closing the door as Cavanaugh asked. « Sit down. Rizzoli, I'm glad to see you're back. » He looked into Jane's eyes. « Well, I have a case to tell you about. For a come back, I think it's perfect. This is an escort mission. » Jane stared at her boss, frowning but listening.

«You know, the MS One Space Station is the first off terra prison. It orbits the Earth, and already houses five hundred prisoners. They are kept in an induced sleep state. It's one of the most secure prisons ever built. No conflict between prisoners, everything is under control. However, the governor wants to ensure that this system of induced sleep does not affect the long-term health of the inmates. They are concerned that upon waking they may suffer, deafness, vision or other neurological problems. So, he needs the chief prison doctor to prepare an expert report. And this is the person you will escort. »

He had presented the mission in the most direct way. But what he didn't tell his agent is that he initially refused one of his own being used as a bodyguard. The FBI had more important business to settle. But the chief really had no choice in the matter because the doctor in question was Maura Isles; the governor's own daughter.

«Sir, I do not understand why I ... » Cavanaugh cut Jane off « Do not argue! I gave you a mission; complete it. Escort Dr. Isles to MS One. It's that simple! Moreover, it makes your return to work smoother. »

« Very well, sir. When do I have to accompany Dr. Isles? » asked Jane.

« This afternoon, you'll find her in the boarding area of the NY Station. Welcome back, Rizzoli! »

Jane angrily left the office to rejoin Frost.

« So what does he want? »

« I play the bodyguard for a doctor! » Jane replied, dryly, clearly showing her irritation and annoyance. She explained the nature of her mission to her teammate. They agreed on the fact that this doctor was under the protection of the FBI only because she was the Governor's daughter.

« Wanna go for a coffee before you go? » Frost asked.« No, I'm going to the shooting range to let off steam a bit. I think I may die of boredom during this mission, so I will at least get some target practice in! »

After several rounds of gunfire, it was time for Jane to go to the station. She went directly to the gate and waited for the doctor. She watched the people pass through the airport entrance. Her gaze was drawn toward an elegant woman coming towards her. She walked gracefully, her clear brown hair floated on her shoulders. She wore a dress that showed off her form and walked with a confident stride.

Maura Isles knew the gate number. As she approached, she saw a woman who seemed to be waiting for someone. She thought, it must be the person who was to accompany her. She had initially protested when her father told her she would have a personal escort for this mission. She thought it was unnecessary but he saw a tall figure with long dark curly hair , and when she was closer to Jane, she noticed her large black eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Maura Isles," she said.

"Agent Rizzoli" said Jane, shaking the hand that Maura extended to her. She was disturbed about the mission, but the sweetness of the doctor's voice and her eyes had somewhat destabilized her.

"The trip to MS One should not be as boring as I suspected," thought Jane.

« Thank you. » said Maura, troubled by agent Rizzoli's imposing demeanor as the agent led them down the corridor to their awaiting shuttle.

**A review is always fun ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks G for your precious help! I mean it. Thanks readers who decided to follow this story. I 'm glad that you have enjoyed the first chapter. **

The shuttle crew was composed of only two pilots and a steward. Space travel had improved since the colonization of the Moon. The ships were comfortable: the chairs and the tables were luxurious. The service was equivalent to first class. The Moon was occupied by UN soldiers, and the only authorized civilians were officials of UN member nations. It served as a launching pad for exploration flights in the universe. So the two young women were amazed to find themselves in the shuttle and anticipated seeing the Earth far in the distance.

For Jane and Maura this was a first. They were sitting facing each other. No others traveled with them. The governor booked the shuttle, especially for them. After the take-off, the two women relaxed. Jane looked through the window, viewing the Earth with admiration.

Maura stared the young woman before her.

« Agent Rizzoli, is this you first flight as well? »

« Yes, I've never had the chance to fly in space shuttle, you doc? »

« Indeed, I never left our planet. »

Maura cleared her throat, and hesitated before asking the question she had in mind from the start.

« You have been officially chosen to escort me, haven't you?»

« Hmm .." Jane wanted to find the right words to avoid offending the doctor.

« My captain told me I had to take this mission before I worked on any other case. »

Maura knew by the sound of her voice that agent Rizzoli did not like playing the bodyguard.

« I'm sorry. »

« Come again? »

« I did not want an escort but my father insisted. I don't understand why I need to be protected. There are guards and technicians in the station. All prisoners are in an artificially induced sleep. So I'm safe, I don't need someone to keep an eye on me! »

« It's just a precaution, and it's probably just to reassure your father. » Jane replied, thinking back to the conversation she had with Frost.

She told the doctor to try and relax because she seemed uncomfortable.

« So what exactly are you doing at the station? The captain just told me you wanted to study the possible side effects of artificial sleep. »

« In fact, sleep is a complex mental state. Simply put, there are two phases of sleep: light sleep and deep sleep. We all have a different sleep rhythm. There are five cycles: to the two phases; the first sleep, the deep ... »

« Ok! Ok!» Jane cut Maura off. "Do you always answer questions this way? »

« How? »

« Well, as if you were lecturing to scientists. » Jane replied with a smile.

"« Excuse me, but science is something that fascinates me, and I get carried away when I speak of a subject dear to my heart. » said Maura with a tense smile.

.

« Do not apologize, it's unusual, but it is charming. »

Maura thoughtfully looked into the eyes of agent Rizzoli, appreciating her sincerity.

« And you, what fascinates you, agent Rizzoli?"

« Call me Jane, please » she added, « Well, I would say sports, in general, but more precisely baseball. »

« I suspected as much. You have an athletic body and excellent musculature. You seem like someone fiery." Upon saying the last word, Maura immediately thought she had not chosen the best term and blushed.

« Fiery, really!" said Jane in a broad smile and seemed amused by the situation.

"I meant that you have energy to burn" Maura repositioned herself in her chair, a little uncomfortable with a staring Jane. Her eyes met the agent's and she saw that she was smiling.

« Look, I know I've been teasing you. But I take it as a compliment. It's important for me to be in shape. My job depends on it. Training is an important part of it; especially after three months off.» Saying that, Jane bit her lip, thinking she had said too much.

"Were you suspended?» asked Maura with curiosity.

Jane hesitated before replying and decided to be honest with Maura. Something in her heart told her she could confide in the doctor.

« No, I was off after being shot and wounded on a mission. I just go back to work and you are my first mission in three months. »

« Oh, I'm sorry to bring up bad memories »

« It's in the past, » said Jane sweeping the air with the back of the hand and winking.

.

Maura was enjoying agent Rizzoli's company more and more. She was pleased by the presence of the young woman at her side during this mission. She felt both a sense of security and confidence with her.

The two women continued their conversation. They found they shared a mutual set of circumstances: they were women in almost entirely male dominated fields, and they found themselves sharing their experiences. However, their personal tastes in food, clothing and music were completely different. They found themselves laughing at their differences. They got on very well, and had a good time together during the trip.

All too soon, the pilot announced the shuttle was docking. They was a tinge of sadness between the women when they realized their conversation was drawing to a close.

The chief of the prison, Major Nelson, was waiting them on the dock landing.

« This way please beautiful ladies." He said in a charming tone as he placed his hand on Maura's lower back guiding her toward their destination. He was openly admiring the women's bodies in a lascivious manner. Maura instantly found him inappropriate and unsettling, and Jane shot him a warning glance.

« I would appreciate you showing a bit more respect for our stations, and you can start by removing your hand from my back. We are here on an official mission; not as party guests." Maura said, dryly.

A faint smile appeared at the corner of the Jane's lips as she stood next to Maura.

'I love, definitely love this woman more and more,' thought Jane.

**Reviews if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: **A little action in this chapter. Thanks you G for your help. I could not write this story without you. I appreciate yours reviews Swishla.**

Nelson was a bit annoyed at having been over taken by the doctor, but he brought it upon himself. They passed through the security doors and found themselves inside the station. They took the elevator down to the level one checkpoint. MS One had five levels, three of which were reserved for prisoners. You could find the neighborhoods of guards and technicians, the infirmary, and the canteen at level two.

Near the control room, Nelson showed them the room reserved for discussions between the doctor and prisoners. Maura entered, followed by Jane; the room was small. It was divided in two by a glass that ran from floor to ceiling. Each party had a table and chair.

Maura moved to the table and pulled out her computer.

« Doctor, we have selected three prisoners for interviews. I warn you, they are very dangerous; this is not a walk in the park. All were sentenced for violent crimes. But do not worry they are handcuffed, closely watched by a guardian, and the glass will protect you from all physical contact » Nelson said watching Maura prepare what she needed.

« Very well, Major. I want to start interviewing now. Bring me the first prisoner, please. »

Jane, who was next to Maura, came close to the window to look out, and saw that it was not a security window.

« How come it's not bulletproof? » she asked the major who was about to leave.

« This room is not utilized for at risk interviews. We quickly arranged it for the occasion, but normally prisoners do not receive visitors. They are constantly asleep until they complete their sentences. So we made due with the materiel means that we had. » replied Nelson arrogantly, making it clear that their visit was not one he was looking forward to.

Jane placed herself in a dark corner of the room, not too far from Maura. She could act if needed without the people on the other side of the glass seeing her.

David Blint was brought in, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, he had a shaved head and a tattoo that went from his neck to the top of the skull. It was not very big but it gave him a chilling appearance. He sat facing Maura. His guard was right behind him with his gun in hand.

« Mr Blint" Maura began .« I am Dr. Isles and I am here to question you regarding your health. Thank you for your cooperation. »

« My health! Really! What do you want me to tell you? I've been asleep for two years! They've woke me up this morning; I barely had time to adjust, and they drag me here. So what do you want me to say! » Blint replied, rising, but the gardian grabbed his shoulder pushing him back down.

« Don't touch me! Nobody can touch me except for the nice doctor » he said with a vicious smile, as he licked his lips.

Maura did not move, she remained stoic and did not respond to the remark.

« Do you have vision problems? » she asked.

« No, I see perfectly. The color of your hair and your eyes and the creamy skin on your pretty chest! » Blint's eyes became more and more perverse in their appraisal of Maura.

Jane felt Maura stiffen; fear was overtaking the doctor. Jane approached in an effort to show she was there to protect Maura. She stood on her right. Maura felt the presence of Jane at her side and calmed down.

« But I see, we have a second present to admire. »

Jane said nothing but moved her jacket slightly to show her badge.

« Shut up! » said the guard.

« I notice that your vision is not affected » Maura said after collecting her wits.

« Do you feel nauseous or have headaches when you came to? »

« Migraines, yes doctor! I have to hit my head against the wall like this! »

Blint stood up abruptly.

Jane and Maura jumped back. The guardian tried to control the prisoner, but Blint dodged to one side and overpowered him. They wrestled for the weapon, and in an instant Blint shot the guard dead with his own gun.

Then he aimed and fired at the glass wall which shattered into pieces. Jane, who had stood between Blint and Maura did not have time to draw her weapon. She was shot in the chest and fell heavily to the floor, unconscious. Blint stared at a frozen Maura aimed, and shot her in the leg. She cried; the pain was a horrible, burning pain. She wanted to move, but she was unsteady and fell to the floor, bumping her head against the table. Dark spots occupied her vision before she passed out.

Blint stepped over the two young women on the ground and exited through the door that gave him access to the corridor of the control room.

He had not planned his escape, and he knew that it was next to impossible to leave the station. So he decided that releasing the other prisoners would create utter confusion in the station. He hoped the diversion would buy him enough time to figure out how to get away. He needed to find the room that controlled the sleep pods, and open the cylinders in which the prisoners slept.

As he advanced cautiously into the hallway, he thought that luck was on his side because he was now at the door of the checkpoint.

However it only opened by eye recognition.

« Shit! »

He was so deep in thought, he did not hear Nelson come up on him.

« Do not move! Drop your weapon! » shouted the Major.

« Ok! Don't shoot! I'll turn around slowly. »

Blint dropped his weapon and in an instant overtook Nelson with a powerful blow. The prison official found himself pressed against the wall. Blint used brute force to press the other man's face to the recognition device.

The door opened.

They entered the room, Blint was using Nelson as a shield. Another guard who had seen Blint escape through a surveillance camera, waited for them, pointing his gun at the pair, but he was too slow on the draw. Blint pushed Nelson forward, and he tripped, falling on the guard. Blint reached for the major's gun, quickly killing both men.

The prisoner then advanced towards the control console.

« I love this! So let's see what are all these buttons do. »

He briefly studied the console and pressed all the buttons. Looking at the monitors, he saw that the cylinder control was engaged.

Jane opened her eyes, she saw the bright lights of the ceiling. She felt a pain in her chest, and she touched it, feeling where the round had lodged in her bullet proof jacket. She stood up slowly, wincing while sitting up for a moment, looking around her. There was glass everywhere. She saw the dead guard and another body near the table.

« My God, Maura! »

She painfully stood up and went to her.

« Maura! » she said as she turned slowly and saw blood covering the doctor's leg and clothes.

« Damn it! » Jane leaned with both hands on the wound to stop the blood flowing.

« Maura! Wake up! Come on!»

Maura opened her eyes. She saw Jane hovering above her.

« Jane. » she muttered

« My leg…..it hurts. » she says with tears that were beginning to flow.

« It's okay, I'll take care of you. I think the bullet exited. I'll get you a bandage to stop the bleeding at least.. » Jane said that as she looked around to find the first aid kit.

**AN: Reviews, if you want.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: thank you for your patience and thank you G to continue the story with me.**

Jane had found a first aid kit. She wrapped a bandage around the injured thigh and administered a shot of antibiotics to prevent infection.

« Maura, you can get up and walk? »

« I think, yes. The pain is less severe now. But I have lost a lot of blood and I may be dizzy. »

Jane helped her up. She leaned on the agent's arm and went up to the table. She screwed up her eyes with the pain.

« We will try to find help, » said Jane « I find it surprising that the other guards didn't intervene. The room was under surveillance. I don't get why security didn't react!"

Suddenly the lights blinked, the MS One station erupted into a state of alert. Jane opened the door; she saw the guards running in all directions.

« Hey, you! » said Jane getting the attention of a guard. She pointed out her badge and blocking his path . « What's going on ? »

« All prisoner cylinders were opened and the control room is down; the prisoners are loose. For now, their access is still limited to a secure quarter of the station, but we are only one hundred in number. It's going to be complicated to say the least. »

« Where is Major Nelson? » asked Jane.

« I don't know; he does not respond to his calls.»

Jane realized the situation had become critical. She had to emergency evacuate Maura. She wasn't going to wait to see if security would regain control of the station. It was now her priority. Only the shuttle that had docked in, had already left the station.

«I gotta find a way outta here! Think! Think, Jane!» She thought aloud as she turned around to check Maura.

The doctor sat the edge on the table, adjusting her bandage. When she saw Jane's gaze, she knew that the situation was serious.

« What is it? Why do you look so worried?»

« The prisoners were released and will overtake the entire station in a few hours if the guards can't contain them in the secured sections. We have to leave MS One fast! »

« But the shuttle is already gone! » said Maura whose face was beginning to show signs of panic.

« I know, I know. I will attempt to contact headquarters on Earth, and get some reinforcements to evacuate us. »

Jane swallowed hard, « Don't worry, I will protect you, nothing is going to happen to you Maura. » Jane looked straight into Maura's eyes. She took the doctor's hands in hers and pressed them together.

« I will not let anyone hurt you again. I'm sorry for not able to help you sooner. »

Saying that Jane let go of Maura's hands. She was immensely angry and felt guilty for what happened.

« Jane, what just happened, is not your fault. The guard should have had control of Blint. You took a bullet in the chest for me! » Maura touched Jane's chest near her heart letting her hand linger for a few seconds.

They stayed like that, looking into one another's eyes. At Maura's contact, Jane was shivering and beating of her heart accelerated. She gently pulled the doctor's hand.

« It was not enough. » she muttered.

She paused and added, in a determined tone "I was hired by your father to indirectly protect you and bring you back safe and sound, and I will do that. I have to find a communications device in the station. Blint's , probably running the control room, so it's off limits! Let me see if the station's plans were recorded on my phone. »

Jane touched the screen, and the station's hologram appeared before her.

« Ok! There is a communications station one at level two. We have to leve. You have the strength to follow me? »

« I'll be fine; the medications are effective and the pain has decreased. I can't run but walking is good. » she said dodging a two young women left. Jane walked in front, followed by Maura limping behind. They arrived at the elevator; Jane checked that there were no dangers, then motioned for Maura to take it.

Arriving at level two, they went to the officers' quarters. All was quiet. Jane opened the communication consol.

« I'm agent Rizzoli on a mission on MS One. We have huge problems. The prisoners were released, and we need to escape to safety. I need reinforcements and we need to evacuate Dr. Isles. »

« This is the terrestrial guardhouse for MS One. Are you sure of your information? »

« Sure? Of course, I'm sure! » Jane replied obviously annoyed. «Major Nelson has disappeared and the control room is surely in a prisoner David Blint's hands. Send us help, now!»

« I contacted the staff of the United Nations » replied controller's they heard people running in the corridor, yelling and shooting. These were prisoners who had escaped the security gates. The station was now completly in the hands of killers, rapists and murderers.

Jane grabbed Maura and led her into a corner of the room.

« Do not move from here! I will come back. » said Jane

« No! No! Don't leave me! » Maura panicked and grabbed Jane's wrist.

« Don't worry, I won't be long. I just want to assess the situation. » Jane went to the door, opened it a little but did not lock it.

'Shit! This sucks; they are everywhere. We have to find another way out of here.' she thought.

When she joined Maura, she saw the doctor, but her smile was knelt beside her to talk, when she heard a voice.

« Agent Rizzoli! »

She turned to see where the voice came from.

« Agent Rizzoli, are you still there? »

« Yes, I'm listening. »

« The alert was triggered for MS One, military shuttles are on the way. You must go to the airstrips. A shuttle has been specially reserved for you by Governor Isles; it will arrive in five hours on track six. You need to be on time; it will not wait forever.»

« Okay, we'll be there, it may be hard; prisoners are everywhere, but we'll get there. I will get Dr Isles back to Earth, you can send that message to the governor. »

Maura who had followed the conversation put her hand on Jane's shoulder and she turned.

« How will we get there? The corridors are filled with prisoners? »

Jane looked at Maura intently and then looked up at the ceiling.

« That way! » she said pointing her long finger up.

Blint saw on his screens that his diversion worked. The guards had been subdued and no one cared about him. But he also knew that no prisoner could escape from MS One, command on Earth would not allow it.

So he took off his uniform, undressed Nelson, and put on the official's uniform.

'However, a guard could take a shuttle back to Earth!' he thought.

He looked at his reflection in a screen, and grinned. He had the mannerisms but his face with its beard and tattoo was a giveaway. He found a shaving kit in the bathroom. He removed his beard, and put on Nelson's cap while looking at himself again.

« Now I look like a real guard! » he said smiling.

Back in the main room, he saw that an outside com line was used. He accessed the monitoring system and heard agent Rizzoli's conversation.

"That's fine, I'll have a private shuttle to return to Earth on, and if I'm lucky, Dr. Isles will be with me to embellish the trip" and he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: I'm sorry for the delay but I watch JO ! Thanks you for your patience and the reviews. G , I'm very grateful for the help you bring me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Maura looked up and saw a figure. She realized it was Jane.

« You're kidding! You want us go up!? »

« There are no other options, Maura, it is the only way out of this room. We can't take the hallways, you stumbled on the perverse and not to mention crazy prisoners. » Jane said as she looked at the hologram that was displayed before her. She studied the ventilation shafts that would take them at the landing platform. She uploaded on her watch to make it more practical to view as they move.

« Ok, you ready, Maura? »

When Jane turned, she saw that the doctor was pale and drops of sweat streamed down her forehead.

« Actually, I do not feel well, my leg hurts, I'm cold and shivering. » she looked at her trembling hands.

« Sit down, I saw a medical kit at the entrance. » Jane went to look for it, pulled out a patch and put it to the doctor's forehead to take her temperature. She put her finger to an electronic diagnostic tool to target the source of the infection even though she knew it was from the Maura's leg.

After waiting a few minutes, the diagnosis appeared on the screen of the kit. The bullet had passed through the thigh muscle and was deeply imbedded. The area around the wound began to swell with infection. Her immune system was fighting it, but it drained a lot of energy and her body was weakening gradually.

Maura studied the diagram on the screen.

« Jane, are there any antibiotics left? »

« A single injection. »

« My condition will worsen in the next few hours, my body will require more injections to function. We must find the infirmary, I would find what I need there. »

« Ok! » Jane said then looked at her watch to watch the road leading to the infirmary. She was getting nervous as Maura looked weaker and weaker with every passing second.

« It's on our way but we have to hurry; the timing is tight. We have to go now. Go ahead. Open the grille and slip into the ventilation shaft. I will take some ammunition and follow you. »

Maura went into the duct with some difficulty while Jane took chargers for her gun. She put them in her pockets when the door of the corridor opened. A prisoner came in, armed with a rifle.

He saw Jane who had her back turned, but had heard him. She made no movement.

« Hey you! » cried the prisoner and pointing his gun at Jane. « Turn around! »

Jane raised her hands in the air and when she turned, she tackled man who fell heavily to the ground, surprised by the attack. She ran to the ventilation shaft without looking behind her and blew it open. The prisoner recovered his senses and saw the agent's feet disappear into the hole in the ceiling. He fired twice in that direction but did not touch her. He decided to chase her.

Maura heard the gunshots and stopped moving through the shaft. She turned her head to try to see if Jane followed her, but saw no one. She was worried.

Jane threw herself into the duct and advanced flat-belly as fast as possible. She heard a noise behind her, she realized she was being followed. She stopped, turned on her back, took her gun and decided to wait for the prisoner. However, she realized it was dangerous to be in this position. There was a ricochet hazard. So she put away her gun and took a mini detonator motion detection device which she placed on one side of the duct. When the prisoner passed, he would engage the trigger and everything there would blow.

Jane continued to increase her pace, and was already far from the place where she had placed the detonator when she heard the explosion.

She went to in the dark when she saw Maura who was waiting for her. She seemed worried.« Jane, I am so relieved to see you. I heard gunshots and then an explosion. I was afraid that something has happened to you. » she said feeling her heart beat very fast.

« A prisoner had followed me, but I made sure that he wouldn't catch me. » Jane replied by not giving more details to the doctor so as not to frighten her more.

« We must keep moving, I'll go ahead of you . »

The duct was not very wide, there was only one way that Jane could pass: Maura had to lie on her back so that Jane can cross over her.

When she understood the situation, Jane hesitated a moment. Maura saw this little hesitation and asked in a relaxed as possible tone, « Is there a problem? »

« Uh .. No. .. Not any » Jane lied because climbing over the doctor, made her a little uncomfortable. She knew that just grazing Maura would aggravate her injury.

Maura lay on her back and Jane began to go navigate the tight space, putting her hands on both sides of the doctor, she found herself well above Maura with a knee between her legs. Her face was close to Maura's, their locked eyes full of intent. They remained in this position an unbearably long minute. Maura appreciated the proximity but she was the first to interupt the intense moment by putting her hands on Jane's belly. The detective trembled with the contact.

« A little help, agent Rizzoli? » she said, smiling mischievously

« Hmm .. I ... No, I'm fine! » Jane replied with an equally brilliant smile as she stared into deeply into the doctor's neckline, for a moment. She is decidedly beautiful she thought. She shook her head to collect her wits and managed to climb over Maura.

They advanced cautiously into the duct, following the plans of the hologram for several minutes. Finally she reached the top of the infirmary.

« Jane, can I state my opinion? » Maura asked.

« Of course! » replied Jane, stopping and turning.

There was a moment of silence, Maura hesitated not knowing how Jane would take her comment, and then decided to say what she had realized for awhile.

« You have nice bottom. » she said naturally, as if she were commenting on the weather. Jane was totally surprised by this comment. She expected a remark about their adventure and not on her bottom. She was a little off kilter.

« What did you just say? »

« I told you that you had a nice .. » Maura, who was amused by the reaction of the young woman, was cut by Jane's reply.

« I heard what you just said, Maura,… I don't know what to say to that, you are decidedly surprising, doctor! But we have more important things to handle right now.

We'll talk about my sweet ass later if you want, after dinner. »

The compliment flattered Jane more than she had imagined, but she did not show , then, changed the topic, and asked Maura to go down to the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks G!**

Jane was the first to slide down into the infirmary. With gun in hand, she threw a quick glance around the room to ensure that there was no danger. When all looked safe, she asked Maura to come down. The doctor winced while advancing towards the exit of the duct. Jane caught her by the waist to help her. The doctor grabbed the agent's shoulders and slid. The last injection of antibiotics wasn't effective over the duration and the pain was becoming unbearable. Despite this, Maura had never complained.

« Eh Doc, you're not going to faint! Do you hear me? » Jane asked in an anxious tone.

« No, but help me, please, to go to the examination table. I can not do it alone. » Maura leaned on Jane to move forward.

« I'm going to lie down and you will help me with my bandage. But if you find a quick acting dose of antibiotics, it would be great. There must be some in there. » Maura said indicating storage space on the side.

Jane took the boxes and brought syringes. Maura injected herself and removed the bandage from her leg. The injury was not worse but it had to be disinfected. Jane helped to clean the wound and make a new bandage. This one should last up to their arrival aboard the shuttle. More stops would be impossible. Time was short. Jane tightened up the bandage, Maura grinned but said nothing.

« Thank you, Jane. I'll take the antibiotics with me. I will handle the injections. And I should walk normally. I would not want to be the reason why we miss the shuttle. »

Jane smiled, she appreciated the sincerity in Maura's voice.

While they treated Maura's leg, MS One spun into complete chas under the control of prisoners.

They invaded every floor; their goals were not to escape, but only to have control of the prison. They killed the guards as they passed; it became an annihilation.

The guards had no where to run away to. Their only chance was external intervention from Earth. But many, when they were found hiding by prisoners, were tortured until death ensued.

The violence also resulted in scenes of extreme vandalism, the prisoners respected nothing; especially since they managed to force their way into the munitions room. They had now machine guns, explosives and automatic strolled through the corridors, shooting at everything and anything and used explosives on doors that resisted them, causing serious structural damage.

Jane and Maura heard an explosion extremely close to the infirmary. Smoke began filling the surrounding area.

"Maura, we gotta go, now!"

They got into the duct. Maura began to crawl when another explosion knocked her again to the side. The duct had been destroyed a few yards before them. Her head had struck one side of the duct, but she did not lose consciousness. Jane approached her and helped her sit.

« Nothing broken, Maura? »

« No, no I'm just a little dizzy, my head hit the wall. Leave me a minute; time to pull myself together. »

Jane gently touched the doctor's head and felt a bump where she hit it. She looked closer to see if there were cuts but saw nothing.

« Ok Doc, you don't have an open wound. It's just a bump. »

Maura touched his scalp felt a little pain and winced.

« We must turn around and find another way quickly. » Jane said.

They went to the infirmary. Jane consulted the plans but her face showed signs of concern. Maura realized that the possibilities of joining the shuttle dwindled.

« Shit! There are no other routes! » Jane gave a violent kick which flew into a chair across the room. Maura gasped.

« Sorry, Maura. » She said, lifting the chair.

« I didn't want to scare you. »

While moving the chair, she saw a closet, with orange jumpsuits. An idea came to her immediately.

« Maura, I think I have an idea to get to the shuttle! »

« Great! What is it? » asked Maura

« We will take the shortest route. Corridors. » Jane replied with a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes.

« What! But we can't! They are filled with prisoners. It is impossible to pass without being noticed » Maura said. She hadn't realized Jane had considered this option.

« But we will pass without being noticed if we disguise ourselves as prisoners. » she said, pointing to the uniforms she had spotted in the closet.

The doctor was totally surprised and did not move when Jane gave her the jumpsuit.

« We put them on and we head straight to the platform through the corridors! » said Jane, who had regained her confidence.

« Go Maura, put it on! » she said, handing her an orange jumpsuit. Maura did not protest, and followed the instructions given to her.

They were now dressed in the uniforms of the prisoners, and wore baseball caps to keep their hair hidden. They looked like real inmates. As long as no one looked too closely, they could pass as men in the shapeless prison garb.

Jane gave some instructions to Maura to correct her stride to appear more masculine.

« Maura ok, we'll go now. Do not panic, relax, focus on me, and do not look these men in the eye. They could take it for a challenge. Everything will be okay, I will be right by your side."Jane said, taking Maura's hands and tightening them in her own.

The doctor panted a little, closing her eyes to remove the fear, breathing in when she opened them, she saw the determination in agent Rizzoli's eyes, which gave her the courage she needed to get started down the corridor.

They walked for a while, crossed a few prisoners who paid no attention to the two young women. Jane walked in front. At the intersection of two corridors, they met a man whose dark look and attitude indicated someone hyper violent. Jane made a quick break and was gone, Maura followed her like her shadow. Cutting them off, the man put his hand on Maura's shoulders. The doctor froze.

« Hey you, boy!" he said, turning to Maura and approaching her. You look a little weird. Looks like you're trying to hide something. What do you have on you? »

Maura was paralyzed with fear. Jane had turned and saw tears in the eyes of the doctor.

« Let go of him! » She said abruptly removing the hand from Maura's shoulder.

« Well, it's none of your business! This is between me and this cute boy. » replied the prisoner pushing Jane against the wall.

She threw herself against the man, launching a blow to his stomach. He wobbled barely, but lost the gun hidden in his uniform. He rushed screaming toward Jane who avoided him, scrambled for his gun, and shot him, hitting him in the forehead. But the bullet also hit the button that controlled door closing the anti decompression mechanism, separating the corridor into two.

Jane and Maura now found themselves separated by this wall and a countdown began automatically.

Jane realized the part of the corridor in which she was, would be decompressed in two minutes. She tried to cancel the operation at the console but it was blocked by debris.

"Shit," she said.

She walked towards the door that had a window in center and saw Maura running toward her. They were now face to face. Jane put her hand on the glass, Maura did the same. Their eyes locked. Jane smiled slightly when she saw Maura's pretty face. Her heart was pounding. Maura said something but Jane didn't understand. Her only thought being her life was going to end here, in this station, with no opportunity to know Maura better.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope the wait was not too long, here is the new chapter with a bit of suspense. I hope you enjoy it**. **Thanks G for your help.**

Maura, who was on the other side of the door, saw Jane's look and her smile but there was resignation in her eyes. Jane took her hand away from the window and slid down the door, her head tucked into her knees. She was waiting at the end of the countdown, thinking of Maura.

"Jane!"

Maura saw Jane disappear, she could not stand by and do nothing, she had to act.

"Jane get out of there!"

The countdown announced less than a minute thirty seconds left.

Maura looked around and saw a control console, she scrambled towards it.

She entered the secret code that gave her direct access to the main computer that controlled the station -1 minute- She choose the folder «total abort» -40 seconds- She found the one that operated the doors and looked for, now, at the still closed door blocking the passage- 20seconds- She didn't find the access, but tried again- 10 seconds- She drummed nervously on the console when she heard the countdown nearing its end.

It stopped at 3 seconds then announcing the cancellation of the order of decompression and opened the doors.

Maura was frozen as she realized she had managed to open the doors. She began to smile, then turned and ran toward Jane. The agent who was curled up on herself opened her eyes when she heard the door swish open.

She rose at once and saw Maura running towards her, she also began to run to the doctor.

They fell into each other's arms and embraced tightly, closing their eyes. Maura had her face in Jane's neck as she circled one hand around Jane's waist and the other ran through her hair.

It was as if time had stopped; the air was still, and they felt like the only two people on the station. No words were necessary to express their deepening feelings for one each other. They stayed like that for several minutes. Jane was the first to break Maura's firm embrace.

Jane had taken the doctor's face in her hands. Their gazes were fixed and they were silent.

Then, Jane whispered: "Maura how did that happen, how did the doors open? » Maura was immersed in the dark pools of Jane's eyes, and simply replied: « I stopped the countdown ». Jane frowned and dropped the doctor's face.

« How? »

« I canceled the decompression order by accessing the main computer.»

« But the orders are protected by multiple passwords, and is supposed to be secure and impenetrable. » Jane said with astonishment.

« Yes. But, before boarding MS One, my father gave me a code that breaks all the safety features. It gives me access to all the files in the main computer. He gave also me the location of spacesuits. I had memorized it, but I did not think to use it. »

« It's lucky for me! You're amazing; you didn't even panic; that took guts. You saved my life » Jane said, stroking Maura's face.

The tender moment was interrupted by gunfire, a little further down the corridor, bringing the two young women back to reality.

« Ok, we have to hurry now, the shuttle will be here soon. » said Jane, taking Maura's hand and running towards the nearby platform.

Blint, dressed in his guard uniform, had managed to make his way up the dock landing. He had met some prisoners who had, of course, taken him for a guard. Unfortunately for them, they never had a chance and were now dead.

His plan was to get to the shuttle before the two young women. If they saw him, they would recognize him and it would be the end of his chances of escape from this prison space.

Unfortunately, he saw them at the end of the hallway and realized that they would be ahead of him. He would have to change his plans to enter the shuttle.

Jane and Maura finally arrived at the dock. The shuttle was in their sights.

The doctor and the agent looked at one another with a smile, waved their arms in the direction of the shuttle to signal their presence. They had arrived on time. Maura was saved, thought Jane.

Then suddenly, they heard screams and gunshots as they approached the dock landing.

The prisoners had seen the shuttle and they ran to the landing pad.

Jane realized that these men wanted to take the shuttle to escape. Jane turned to Maura, took her shoulders.

« Maura, I will hold up the prisoners; it'll give you time to board. I will join you later. »

« No, no, you must come with me! »

« Maura, I have to give enough time for pilots to raise the shuttle, without being attacked by the prisoners. I care! Ok? Once they give you the signal, you get on. »

« Jane, it's too dangerous! These men are insane. And I do not want to leave without you! »

« Don't worry, I'll join you. » said Jane kissing Maura on the forehead.

« Promise? » Maura asked. Tears began to flow down her face.

« Promise » replied Jane « I'll find you on the shuttle. »

Then, wiping the tears from Maura's face with the top of her hand, she added: « Maura, trust me I'll always find you, never forget that. »

The agent and the doctor left each other.

Jane rushed to the entrance of the dock landing with gun in hand and Maura ran opposite to the shuttle as it began its descent.

Jane had been hiding behind the barrels that were there and waiting, now, for the right time to shoot the prisoners and keep them from the shuttle.

At this point, she saw that Blint was trying to sneak by. She fired in his direction, but missed him. He had time to jump behind a pole. Jane, then aimed toward the men who ran to the shuttle. Some were killed and others made a half turn.

The pilots managed to land the shuttle, then immediately put in the order to take off again.

The access door opened automatically. A man was at the entrance and motioned to Maura to run and climb aboard. After a glance towards Jane, she launched herself forward. The man grabbed her and helped her up.

« Ok, we have Dr. Isles aboard. Go! Go! ».

« No, no! You can not, wait for agent Rizzoli! » Maura cried.

« Close the doors. Now! » ordered the man.

« Stop it! Don't take off; I order you to wait for Jane! »

« No, ma'am, we're off. We have orders to return you to Earth. If the agent who was in charge of your protection, is not at your side during your extraction. We have orders not to wait, and to leave without her. I'm sorry, Doctor. »

Jane saw the shuttle take off. Maura was saved. But she was now in a very delicate situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey,readers! Sorry for the delay, but we are two for this story, and our schedules were charged in recent weeks. Thank you for your patience. And thank you, G, for your help. This story could not exist without you.**

The shuttle was now out of sight. Jane sat behind the drums, she looked at the weapon in her hands. She had no more bullets. She let go and took her head in her hands.

"I'm really in trouble." she says with a grin.

She jumped when she heard Blint's voice, and saw him take a look to see if any agent was still there.

"Hey! Pretty agent! Are you still there? Your nice doctor left without you and me; that's not very nice. I had planned to take the shuttle; it was my only chance out of here. "

He was out of his hiding place and slowly approached Jane.

She looked around searching for something that would serve as a weapon. Nothing. There was nothing.

"Shit!" said Jane.

"She left you in this insane hideout. She gave you and me up, at the same time." The anger in his voice chilled her.

.

He was only a meter from Jane.

She had heard him approaching as he spoke. She jumped up and faced Blint.

He paused, and a smile appeared on his face.

"I do not know what will happen in the future, but in the immediate hours, I know what I'm gonna do. You will entertain me, pretty agent," he said, laughing and approaching Jane ominously.

«Even though I would have preferred to play with the pretty doctor. You are a beautiful consolation prize." He said, licking his wanted to catch Jane's arm, but she ducked and punched him in the nose. He cried out, touched his nose with his hand and watched the blood drip down.

"You busted my nose, bitch!"

He lunged at Jane, and she could not avoid him. Both found themselves on the ground, Blint looming over Jane. He wanted to punch her to stop her, but she rolled over, overcoming him.

She stood up, touching the back of her head. She felt a bump but there was no blood; she looked around to find a way out, but it was blocked.

Blint threw himself upon her. She ended up sticking to the gave her a kick in the stomach, which caused her to kneel. She doubled up, gasping.

He grabbed her by the hair and swung her head back.

"So nice agent, you will kindly do what I tell you!"

"In your dreams jerk!" Jane replied through gritted teeth and trying to catch her breath.

He stood before her, grabbed her by the neck and began to compress her jugular vein.

Jane began to run out of air, her vision was blurry. She was on the point of fainting when the pressure on her throat suddenly ceased.

"We need you to stay aware, or the game is much less fun. Want to know what game we will play?" asked Blint.

Jane was still struggling to breathe, her throat was dry. She tried to focus on breathing.

« You'll start by removing this combination, gently. I must have time to enjoy the view," he said with a smile. "It's been a long time since I've had a pretty woman. I promise that you're not going to forget this moment. "

"Do you believe in Santa Claus." Jane said, looking into his eyes but still looking for her breath. He gave her a kick in the ribs, which made Jane scream and threw her to the ground.

"Get up! You have no way to escape. Do what I say!"

Jane knelt. Her ribs made her hurt horribly. He had broken a few of them.

"Okay, okay!" Jane said "I'll get up."

She was standing shakily in front of Blint and glanced behind him. She saw the access corridor and the prisoners she had killed. She remembered that some were armed when they had been shot.

All that remained to do was to reach the body and take a gun to shoot was her only chance of escape.

Grimacing, Jane approached Blint who thought she capitulated to his desires. A broad smile on his face. She was so close to him now.

She stopped. 'Focus on the goal Jane.'

He walked toward her, wanting to lower the zipper of the suit.

That's when suddenly, Jane kicked him in the crotch. He saw nothing but blackness. He fell to the ground, curled up on himself, gasping in pain.

Jane grabbed him by the neck and struck him twice in the face.

Jane let go; he fell heavily without losing consciousness.

She shook the hand that had struck his knuckles. They were skinned and they ached.

She ran to the body and began the search for a weapon.

Blint, bloody faced, stood up with the eyes of a killer.

"You'll pay for that,« said he, rushing to Jane.

"Shit, I can not believe this, they had guns. I'm sure!" She said.

Blint stared Jane down.

"You should never have hit me," he said, pushing her back.

She fell face against the ground. He put his foot on her back pressing 's sore ribs making breathing a struggle.

She managed to turn her head slightly. At this time, she saw a gun under the arm of the body beside her.

Blint released the pressure and asked her to turn.

Jane breathed before obeying him, but while doing so, she reached under the arm of the dead prisoner and took the gun.

"Go to hell you bastard!" She yelled, emptying the charger.

Several holes pierced his chest now, he stood still for a few seconds before falling heavily on Jane.

She quickly pulled away from the body and then crawled to the entrance of the platform, before sitting. Her heart was beating very fast, it took a few minutes to calm down and catch her breath.

Blint was dead; the immediate danger had been averted. But the situation in which she found herself was not encouraging. She wondered how she was going to leave this time. She closed her eyes a moment to focus, and think about how she would handle the problem.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: It is the last chapter of this space adventure. Thanks to all of you for following this story and I thank all those who have sent reviews. They are important to me. It was for me a big challenge to write in English because the words and expressions are not always the same as those used in French. Fortunately, G was there to guide me and proof. Enjoy this final chapter and I hope it comes up to your expectations.**

The shuttle that had rescued Maura on MS One, was now idly sitting for hours inside the New York City hangar. The pilots were debriefing with their commander. In another room of the airport sat Governor Isles, Lieutenant Cavanaugh, the army commander and Maura. She had received the necessary medical treatment. A small surgical procedure was performed on board the shuttle by a army doctor. She could move now, albeit on crutches.

All four were sitting around a clear glass table. The three men arrived first and had a lively discussion when Maura had come walking in on her cumbersome crutches. Governor Isles rushed to his daughter and helped her sit.

« Thank you father.» she said.

« Maura" began the Governor, "I know the last few hours have been difficult for you. I am relieved, as I have said earlier, that you got out unscathed. If something happened to you at the station, I would have regretted it all my life. » he said, taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

« But before you get some rest, we wanted to see you so that you can tell us about MS One. We want to know if the guards and technicians are still alive, or if they all fell into the hands of the unruly prisoners. We need to know what the prisoners are doing.»

Maura removed her hands and seemed surprised by the question.

« I thought I was here to talk about the extraction of Jane and not prisoners. » she said in a dry tone.

« Listen Maura, to be honest with you, agent Rizzoli, is not our priority. We must absolutely take control of MS One. However, before sending a commandant, we must know what is the situation up there. »

« You'll send a team to save your space prison., But you do not want Jane extracted from that horrible place! » she said obviously pissed.

She looked sternly now at Lieutenant Cavanaugh. « She's one of your men, Lieutenant, you can not let that happen! »

« I'm sorry, Dr. Isles, but agent Rizzoli knows the risks of this kind of mission. She knows that if something goes wrong, the greater interest comes before any other interest. She was informed of it and knew why. Currently, she must surely understood that our goal is to regain control of the station, not to save her. She may be dead alredy.»

Maura was furious; she clenched her hands around the arm rests of the chair. « I can not believe it. You abandoned her; this is despicable! Her mission was to protect me. She has more than pulled her weight around here; the least you can do now is help her out of this hell! » Maura was shouting; she wanted to get up, but the pain prevented her from standing up.

« I understand your reaction, but I can not do anything for her. » Cavanaugh said.

The governor stepped forward pleadingly, « Maura, darling, help us prepare for this mission and I'm assured that the commandant will do his utmost to help Agent Rizzoli.»

« I do not believe you, You would have already ordered the rescue. Now, it may already be too late for her. These men are totally crazy and devoid of all humanity. I do not even want to think about what can happen to her. »

Her eyes filled with tears and slowly she stood up adding,

« I will hold you personally responsible for what might happen. If Jane does not return alive from MS One, do not bother to contact me! » She hobbled to the door and slammed it behind her.

She took a few steps down the hall and sat down on a bench, her tension about the discussion faded and she began to cry. Closing her eyes, she saw Jane's face before boarding the shuttle. It was the last image she had of Jane; she didn't want to forget in her thoughts, she had not heard the man approaching her.

« Dr. Isles. » he said.

She gasped, taken by tried to regain composure, wiping the tears down her face.

« Can I sit with you? »

« I think we said all that had to be said Lieutenant Cavanaugh. »

« No, I think not. I just wanted to see you, alone, about Agent Rizzoli. Would you mind? » he said, indicating the place beside Maura.

« Do not waste my time with you idea of abandoning Jane up there. »

« It is not my intention. » he said.

He continued, « Dr. Isles, you must know that I never give up on any of my men. But the Policy of the FBI is different, and officially, I must comply. Agent Rizzoli, does not deserve to be dropped like that. That is why I wanted to see you. I can not help Jane directly. You understand me? »

« Yes, I do. »

« Here is an access code for the MS One communications and plans of the mission that we will send the commandant. » he said giving Maura a large envelope.

« It is necessary that you notify Rizzoli about what will happen, because I can not do it. All my communications were tapped. The FBI could fire me for doing this. Only you can get away with helping Jane. They won't be looking at you. But, be careful especially when you will talk with Rizzoli, you must be brief so as not to be identified. »

Cavanaugh stood and left without looking who had taken refuge in her room opened the envelope in which was a magnetic card with a room number.

She was now in front of the room shown on the card. She scanned the card and the door opened. Inside, there was a communications' console. She inserted the card and the screen lit up automatically.

Jane had taken refuge in a small room, trying to find a solution out of there. But the more she thought, the more she understood that it was nearly reflection was interrupted by the vibration of her phone. She looked at the screen, amazed because it rang while she was in space. She replied:

« Yes, Rizzoli? »

« Jane! »

« Maura? »

« Jane, how are you? Are not you hurt? »

« Maura, how this is impossible, how did you manage to make my phone ring? »

« Tell me you're okay! »

« I have no injuries. I managed to hide in a room. And you, where are you? Are you okay? »

« I'm at the station in New York and my leg was treated. Jane we do not have much time. Lieutenant Cavanaugh gave me a code to reach you directly through your cell phone, and inform you that the commandant will arrive on MS One. The plan is to exterminate everyone. They will use poisonous gasses or shoot those encountered on sight. Jane, you must evacuate the station as soon as possible! »

« Ok. If I understood correctly, the commandant is coming to do a total cleaning. No survivors. Super, I'll be killed by my own camp! »

« Jane .. » Maura cut in. « Here is a way to get away! »

« Which, Maura? »

« The spacesuits. Your teams and you can evacuate the station. They are close to the platform where we were, in a room marked 'technical equipment'. »

« Okay, I'm just next door. How long before the arrival of commandant? »

« He'll be there shortly. Jane, I beg you, move quickly. It is the only way to get out of that living hell. »

Jane interrupted, « If I never come out alive ... »

« No, Jane, I do not want to hear it! »

« Maura, please,» replied Jane « You must know that I fell in love with you. You're brilliant, sweet, a beautiful woman with lots of abilities. I wanted to tell you, in case, you know. »

Maura had tears in her eyes.

« Jane, we under the worst of conditions. But when we find ourselves on Earth, I would love to have a real date with you because I fell in love with you too. »

Sobs pierced Maura's shaky voice. Jane closed her eyes at the sound. Maura's heart was beating at full speed and it took all her determination not to let it crack.

« Maura, I gotta go. Time is against me. I love you. » She turned her phone off.

Maura went back to her room with a heavy heart. She decided to wait there until Jane's arrival.

Jane had found the room where the spacesuits were stored. She knew how to operate this equipment; she had some training with it in one of the FBI camps.

« I hope they haven't made any drastic changes in these things. Guess I have no choice. » she said.

She heard the shuttle commandant land at the far dock.

She dressed quickly, spotted the suit's controls, and prepared to be ejected into space.

« Okay, Jane. You can do it! » she said trying to motivate herself.

Jane opened the airlock and found herself absorbed in the vacuum of space. After a brief moment of panic, Jane took control of the spacesuit that was heading at full speed towards the Earth. The pressure didn't affect Jane, but the speed was dizzying.

Cavanaugh knocked on Maura's door.

« Dr. Isles? »

Maura opened it slowly.

« You should come to the center of operations, with me. » Maura went as fast as her crutches would take her.

« A suit was ejected from the station. » announced an operator.

Maura looked at the monitors in the control room.

« Sir, what do we do about the spacesuit. Should we shoot it? »

« No! » Maura cried.

She turned to Cavanaugh with an imploring look. A silence settled in the room.

« No. » replied the lieutenant "We will recover it once its on Earth. Calculate where the impact will occur. It's bound to go down soon. » He had understood from the gaze of the doctor that Rizzoli was inside.

Operator recorded sequence.

The digital inscriptions appearing in the helmet's visor, informed Jane of her progress towards the Earth. She went through the atmosphere in a short time. She had not lost the reflexes acquired during her training. The control required a lot of concentration because the slightest mistake could be fatal. She calculated the landing point, she choose the space station in New York, reserved for shuttles. In a few moments, she would have her feet on the ground.

The visor of the spacesuit turned red.

An alarm went off. Jane looked for the anomaly, when suddenly, everything locked. The controls weren't responding.. The spacesuit was spiraling. Jane now had a free fall from the atmosphere.

« Shit! Why is nothing works? There must be an emergency protocol in this damn suit! » said Jane.

« Try to remember, Jane! Come on! »The speed was breathtaking. Jane could now see the lights of NY. The impact would be momentary.

A countdown was triggered: impact in 1 minute. The shapes of the buildings appeared more precisely.

'Impact in 30 seconds'

The retro-pulsers went out, and the suit went into a tailspin.

'Impact in 15 seconds'

The outlines of the space station appeared.

'Impact.'

The suit struck the ground, slid several meters and stopped in a cloud of dust.

Maura and Cavanaugh, who had followed the trail of Jane's fall, sent rescuers to the crash site. The suit was scratched and damaged.

The rescuers encircled Jane.

Maura got out of the car as fast as she could with her crutches.

« Jane! » she yelled as she knelt beside her.

The helmet was open and she could see the unconscious face within.

« Please, Jane, open your eyes. » whispered Maura.

« Madam, let us work, please. We need to get her body out the suit to treat her. » said a rescuer.

Maura stepped back, leaving space for the rescue team. Cavanaugh took the doctor by the shoulders. « Come Doctor, we meet up with her at the hospital. »

Longs hours passed before Maura was granted permission to see Jane. Cavanaugh had used his influence to ensure Maura could see her. She walked into the room. It was dimly lit. Jane opened her eyes when she heard the door open. Maura slowly approached the bed.

« Maura is that you? » Jane tried to guess from the form.

« Jane. » answered Maura stroking her cheek. « I'm here. »

Jane closed her eyes in contact Maura's fingers. A sense of calm came over her.

« You did a tailspin. It's a miracle that you landed without worse injuries. You have a few bruises and broken bones. You're very lucky. »

« I have a lucky star watching over me » said Jane.

« You'll have to stay in this hospital least a week. When you discharge, I volunteer to provide all your treatment, if you agree. »

Jane looked Maura straight in the eyes.

« I think I would never be in such good hands. » said Jane smiling slightly and stroking, Maura's cheek in turn. Her hands slid behind her neck, gently pressing their lips together. The kiss, both sweet and passionate, dragged on.

Jane broke the contact, and saw the illumination in Maura's face.

« Maura…. You remember what I told you before I left the station. »

« Of course. »

« I was sincere and I am so happy, once I'm out the hospital, can I have that date with you? » murmured Jane.

« I think I can comply with that request. » said Maura with a smile.

« I love you. »

« I love you too, Jane. »

Maura lay down near Jane. The two young women fell asleep in each other's arms. Recent events had forged strong links between them that nothing could break. A new future waited for them.

The end.

**AN: A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! Acidofilo**.


End file.
